Joe Reagan: Troublemaker Extraordinaire
by loving.life93
Summary: A flashback to a pre-series Sunday at the Reagans'. Frank remembers one of his boy's more spectacular pranks. "But Dad, you can't prove Joe put the dye in Grandpa's shampoo! And at least its NYPD blue!"


**AN: So this one is a slightly tweaked version of Chapter Four of my Blue Bloods fic ****_Bombshells_****. It just kind of snuck up on me while I was writing that one but I loved it so much I thought I'd post it as a one shot. A flashback to happier days in the Reagan family when all the kids were happy and healthy.**

**IMPORTANT: Those who've read ****_Bombshells _****know of my soft spot for Joe Reagan and my theory that he must have been the family mischief maker (no family with four kids doesn't have a jokester). So this is what happens when that idea stews in my subconscious overnight!**

**Reviews are loved and adored and treated as if they were my firstborn! Except you get a thank you and not dirty nappies (sounds like a much better deal huh!)**

Joe Reagan: Troublemaker Extraordinaire

It had been one of the more memorable occasions his son's merry making had caused a ruckus in the house Frank remembered fondly looking at the photograph of his darling boy, his joker, that he kept beside his bed.

Joe had been about 11 then, his boy had been unable to sit still that morning and couldn't come up with a good explanation for just _why_ he was so excited to be going to Mass.

And then his father had turned up for Sunday Mass wearing a hat.

Despite many odd looks from the other parishioners he had refused to remove it all through the service. And Frank remembered fondly that his mischievous boy had spent the entire service sneaking looks at his Pop; nudging the fourteen year old Erin who was sitting next to him, trying not to look as though she was just as intrigued as the rest of them; and turning rapidly purple holding his breath trying not to burst out laughing.

That had lasted until they got back to the house for dinner.

When they piled out of the cars his father had turned to face them all and stoically removed the head gear. It had been all Frank could do to stop himself joining his children in their hysterical laughter.

His father's hair was as blue as a smurf. Or as Erin had later tactfully pointed out it was pretty close to NYPD blue. The colour was all the more spectacular when contrasting with the red that was rapidly suffusing his face as he looked at his laughing grandchildren.

Frank had diplomatically sent his offspring inside to wash their hands and help their mother set the table before turning to his father.

"Well that's new." In his defence he had tried to keep his tone as even as humanly possible when faced with a blue haired police commissioner.

"New? My hair is _blue_ Francis! And stop smirking like that! Joe's gone too far this time. What if I'd had a meeting? What if there had been a problem and I had to go in?"

"Well Pop, the hat seemed to work just fine in church. And _if_ it was Joe he at least waited until the weekend."

"IF?! IF?! Francis you and I both know who did this!"

"Yes Pop, it probably was Joe but even if it was, it was all just fun. I've not seen all of them laugh like that for a long time. For heaven's sake, even Danny was in hysterics and you know how much of a moody wet blanket he's been the last few months."

"He's 16 Francis for all I know he knew about this!"

"Yes Pop, he's 16. That means he acts most of the time like his 11 year old little brother is the dirt on the bottom of his shoe! There's no way Danny knew anything about thi- "

"Erin then! She always stands up for the little…" His father had been spitting mad by this point so Frank had decided enough was enough it was a little harmless fun.

"What did Tom have to say about it?" The Reagan's had used the same little father and sons barber shop for as long as Frank could remember and knew that Tom Mallory would have been the first person his father had called when he realised what had happened.

"He said that he's in New Jersey at a wedding this weekend but he'll see me first thing Monday to try and get it out! But I already tried washing it again Francis. It. Doesn't. Come. Out!"

"Pop. Did you try washing it out with soap or shampoo?" Frank was struggling to keep a straight face at this point.

"It's in my hair Francis of course I used shampoo!"

"Did you not think that trying to wash the dye out with the same shampoo that turned it blue in the first place was probably not going to work?" He lost the battle then and couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from him as his father looked confused for a second and then realisation dawned. His father started spluttering but was beginning to look a little shamefaced at his outburst.

"Now, would you like to try and accuse Jamie of being Joe's accomplice or is my 6 year old safe? Come in and use the shower upstairs, there's soap and an unopened bottle of shampoo under the sink. See if that will help." His father had been trying to look unflustered and strode past him into the house. As Frank turned to go inside he saw the tops of four heads disappear below the window sill.

He knew he needed to say something to them, Joe had to understand that while that had been funny the first time an encore performance would not be appreciated. But at that moment he couldn't bring himself to be a disciplinarian. The look on his father's face had been too precious!

He couldn't wait to laugh again with Mary that night after the children were all in bed appreciating the latest antics of their little comedian!

_Our father, who art in Heaven, _Frank prayed, _thank you for blessing my life with love and laughter, with memories like that to ease the pain. Bless Pop, bless the kids, bless Linda, bless Nikki and the boys. And bless and keep mum, Mary and Joe until by your grace I see them again. And Joe, I love you son._


End file.
